Souvenirs d'immondice
by Nelja
Summary: /New Mutants/ Les pensées de Karma après qu'elle a été possédée par le Roi d'Ombre. Glauque, avec des thèmes sexuels abordés.


__

Spoilers sur les épisodes 32-34 de New Mutants, la série de 83 (c'est très vieux, mais cela n'a jamais été traduit, il me semble), avec Xi'an (ou Karma) et le Roi d'Ombre (Shadow King en anglais). Se passe vers les chapitres 35-36.

Cette fic a un rating R pour des thèmes sexuels, mais c'est techniquement de l'horreur, pas une fic érotique. Il y est fait des mentions brèves et allusives de sexe non-consensuel, avec parfois du contrôle mental, parfois des adolescents impliqués. Aussi, c'est très angsty.

Ecrit sur le thème "La bouche pleine - les nourritures terrestres"

* * *

Ceux qui sont possédés par Xi'an ne sont conscients de rien, ne se rappellent rien. On le lui a dit.  
Elle devrait avoir tout oublié aussi.

Peut-être était-ce spécial, son propre pouvoir tourné contre elle, comme une lame tranchante, un miroir. Ou peut-être est-ce un dernier venin que le Roi d'Ombre lui a laissé.

Dans tous les cas, des souvenirs d'immondice dégoulinent le long des parois de son crâne, s'accrochent aux éraflures, y suppurent comme des poisons qui se distillent.

Jamais des scènes entières, des fragments, accrochés à des scènes courantes de sa vie, qui la poignardent d'autant plus cruellement qu'elle ne savait pas, _elle ne savait pas_ !

Puis quelque chose arrive, et elle se rappelle.

* * *

Elle croque dans une tartine de son petit déjeuner, elle se sent presque heureuse, quand soudain...

Elle se rappelle les heures de dévoration ininterrompue, les viandes mordues avec voracité, le jus qui lui coulait sur le menton - du sang sous un autre nom. La crème des gâteaux, sucrée, écoeurante, indispensable pourtant à sa gloutonnerie.

Tu aimais ça, lui répète la voix de Farouk, tu étais heureuse, comblée, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.

Xi'an se rappelle qu'il - elle - faisait parfois venir des enfants affamés pour regarder, et les regarder se battre pour les miettes. Elle a le temps de faire un pâle sourire, de s'enfuir, et dans les toilettes le vomi déborde de sa bouche.

Les déesses du Destin elles-mêmes ont voulu la purifier, et cela n'a pas été assez.

Son corps, pas son esprit.

* * *

Son pouvoir est maléfique. Elle l'a toujours su. Son jumeau est la normale. Elle est un accident. Non, elle a essayé d'être un accident.

Parce que même sans vouloir l'utiliser pour faire souffrir les gens, elle le sait maintenant, il restait une porte vers des ténèbres indicibles.

Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, intrinsèquement mauvais.

Intrinsèquement mauvaise.

* * *

Les membres de son équipe ne devraient pas se rappeler ce que le Roi d'Ombre leur a fait - qu'elle leur a fait. Normalement. Tout comme Xi'an ne devrait pas se rappeler. Normalement.

Elle ne peut leur demander, bien sûr, mais elle croit que s'ils savaient, ils ne lui parleraient pas comme s'ils étaient encore amis. Ils la tueraient, peut-être, par générosité.

Non, ils ne se rappellent certainement rien.

Mais un jour, peut-être, le pouvoir de Dani révèlera sa plus grande peur encore ou Doug lira quelque chose dans la façon dont ses poings se serrent ou Rahne lui trouvera une odeur significative... (Et Illyana est une sorcière, et a vaincu, disent-ils, en feignant une alliance avec le Roi d'Ombre, et si quelqu'un sait déjà, c'est elle, bien sûr.)

Xi'an, en tout cas, sent certainement une odeur répugnante sur elle-même.

Elle pense que le Roi d'Ombre l'a dévorée. Puis il l'a recrachée. Et maintenant, elle est recouverte de son vomi et de morceaux de lui.

* * *

Quand Xi'an avait quatorze ans, des soldats ont abusé d'elle, et elle pensait que la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver serait de le vivre à nouveau.

Elle a voulu que ces images la laissent tranquilles, dissimulées derrière des souvenirs plus heureux, rangées dans un coffre fermé à clé...

Elle n'a jamais voulu les supprimer entièrement. Les peines et les épreuves font mûrir, se disait-elle. C'est ce qu'on lui avait appris, pour rendre les choses supportables.

Elle se sent infiniment vieille maintenant.

* * *

Storm a été si gentille avec Xi'an. Elle est belle. Elle est forte.

Et Xi'an aimait la regarder, et penser à elle, jusqu'au jour où ce souvenir-là est revenu.

Storm à ses genoux, son esprit se battant encore, mais son corps soumis, rendant hommage à celui de Xi'an, ignoble, boursouflé, déformé... et ce n'est plus son corps mais cela l'est encore, plus son esprit mais cela l'est encore.

Cette voix, encore. Tu aimais ça, tu étais heureuse, comblée, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.

Non, non, jamais elle n'a désiré cela !

Mais au milieu de l'horreur de ces souvenirs, il lui reste des fragments de plaisirs sensuels, hideux, étincelants et tranchants.

* * *

Elle regarde les visages de ses camarades, et des mots la dévorent, des phrases, qui ne sont pas les siennes, n'ont jamais été les siennes. Mais qui sont coincées en elle, et ne sortiront pas.

Je laisserai la culpabilité à la petite loup-garou. Cela rendra le sexe et le meurtre encore meilleurs. Elle ne peut plus regarder Rahne.

Elle a l'impression que c'est elle qui parle.

Je ferai de toi une vraie putain, bientôt. En attendant, tu peux jouer le rôle. Elle ne peut plus regarder Amara.

Elle a l'impression que c'est à elle qu'on parle.

Nous laisserons les garçons s'amuser ensemble. Ils ne nous intéressent pas, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ?

Mais en fait, rien ne prouve que ce soient des souvenirs. Peut-être est-ce son imagination à elle - répugnante, corrompue -, qui reconstitue tout à partir des fragments de ce qu'elle a pu apprendre.

Ou peut-être est-_il_ encore là, quelque part. Peut-être lui parle-t-il, en _attendant_.

* * *

Elle pense que le professeur Xavier comprendrait. Elle voudrait qu'il soit là. Elle voudrait qu'il puisse examiner son esprit, lui dire si le Roi d'Ombre a laissé sa marque ou si tout est de sa faute à elle...

Cela ne change rien. Elle voudrait qu'il efface tout, tout, à tout jamais !

Mais Xavier n'est plus là. Magneto ne peut rien pour elle.

Rachel lit dans les esprits, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Pourtant, certains jours, Xi'an veut se jeter à ses genoux et la supplier de tout prendre, tout détruire, tout brûler, et d'autres jours, elle veut fuir au bout du monde pour qu'elle ne sache jamais.

* * *

Elle voudrait s'enfuir, tout quitter, abandonner l'institut Xavier, oublier ses pouvoirs, aller vivre juste avec son petit frère et sa petite soeur...

Ils sont innocents. Quand elle est avec eux, elle peut être quelqu'un de bien, elle n'a pas l'impression d'être un monstre.

Ce qui la retient, c'est cette crainte vague et terrifiante, dans son inconscient, que ce ne soit le cas que par contraste, que cela _puisse changer_.

* * *

Il lui arrive parfois de discuter avec les autres, naturellement, et ça ne s'appelle pas _oublier_, bien sûr, cela s'appelle _vivre_. Elle croit qu'elle est libre.

Elle croit qu'elle peut éprouver de l'amitié, comme avant.

Elle croit qu'elle peut regarder un joli visage, comme avant.

A chaque fois, elle espère. A chaque fois, les images reviennent. Des corps soumis à sa volonté, réduits à l'état de marionnettes. L'ordure et la cruauté. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle croyait que c'était moins souvent. D'un seul coup, elle se rappelle que non.

Tu aimais ça, tu étais heureuse, comblée, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.

Elle se rappelle que eux aussi, elle les a mangés, dévorés, assimilés, la bouche pleine de fragments d'innocence et d'espoir.

Et maintenant ils sont salis. Pas autant qu'elle. Jamais autant qu'elle.

* * *

Elle se demande pour effacer cela, pour trouver sa paix, sa rédeption, sa purification, elle devra mourir.

Et, parfois elle se demande si ce sera assez.


End file.
